This invention relates to a microstructured device for removable storage of small amounts of liquid and a process for removal of the liquid, which is stored in this device.
The prior art discloses microstructured devices, which have a plate-shaped carrier in which recesses on one side are formed. These recesses are connected, via channels, to removal chambers, via which a liquid can be removed from the device. The recess is connected via a feed channel to an inlet chamber via which a sample or a flushing liquid can be delivered to the device. The sample is then transported as a result of transport forces, for example as a result of capillary forces, or pressure forces, to the recess and travels from there via the removal channel to the removal opening. So-called containers are inserted into the initially open recess. The containers are plastic vessels in which liquid reagents are placed. By means of a pointed article, the container is opened such that the liquid located in the vessel can emerge from the container in order to mix with the liquid which has been supplied to the recess, via the feed channel. The containers known from the art are standardized and they can be inserted into various carriers of microstructured devices. The carriers generally have several recesses into which different containers with often different liquid reagents can be inserted.
The disadvantage in the use of containers for microstructured devices for removable storage of liquid is that the shape of the container largely dictates the design of the device. The containers make it necessary for there to be recesses, which are matched to the container in the carrier. The recesses, therefore, cannot be made individually for each carrier; this could lead, for example, to higher packing density of the liquids which are to be stored. Another disadvantage is that a relatively great effort is expended to move the liquids into the containers in order to then insert the containers as such into the carrier. This could be simplified by storing the liquids directly in the carrier.
Therefore is an object of the invention to provide a microstructured device for removable storage of small amounts of liquids in which an arrangement and configuration of the recesses as free as possible are possible and which enable direct storage of amounts of liquid in the carrier or the device without the need to use a special container.